Among the Dragons
by thebodyeclectic
Summary: AU. Hoping to help Azula regain her sanity, Zuko brings his sister home. It isn't long before he finds himself at a crossroads between his destiny and his duty to family. Will Zuko survive another battle with good and evil, or will Azula's schemes be the end of him? [Zuko, OC; Azula, Ty Lee]
1. Homecoming

It was a sterile place, reeking of antiseptic and latex gloves. Pills and medicines.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Azula's pained scream echoed through the halls, and she threw her hands at the window. The doctors had said reflective surfaces set her off, but Zuko knew that was only half of it.

"How has she been?" Zuko turned to the gray-haired physician, hands clasped behind his back.

Dr. Yakota sighed. "There are days when she seems normal – as normal as Azula _can_ be, I suppose – and there are days…like today."

Zuko watched as his sister fell into a heap on the floor, pulling at the wisps of black hair on her head. He frowned. If it weren't for their father, Azula might have been okay. Mai would've told him that Azula was born that way – tainted, diseased.

Everyone would hate him for it, but he couldn't see his sister like this. "I want to bring her home, Yakota. This place – it isn't helping. She should be home, surrounded by things that will comfort her."

Dr. Yakota shook his head vehemently. "No! I cannot allow it; Azula is a danger to herself and to everyone around her! Even if I wanted-"

Zuko cut the physician's words short, holding up a hand. "Guards, open her cell. I'm taking my sister home."

* * *

The old chateau-inspired mansion stood tall in the otherwise flat land. Each slab of stone had been handcrafted, selected specifically for their family's home.

Azula watched as row after row of cherry blossom trees passed by, her forehead gently knocking against the window as the car wound up the gravel driveway.

"Everything will be better soon," Zuko whispered and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

_Yes_, she thought, _things will be better._

Azula was free now, and no power in the universe was greater than her fury. Ursa would be dealt with and then, so would Zuko.


	2. Unwise Decisions

"_What is _wrong_ with you?_"

Ursa's words filled Azula's ears, ringing throughout the room. Even with the servants and maids, the room felt too big. She buried herself beneath the thick blankets on her bed and pushed her fingers into her ears.

_They all look at me like I'm crazy; but I know they're in on it. Mother always had it in for me._

Her palms itched. If she could firebend, it would make taking Zuko out that much easier. But no, he had to "look out for her best interests," and have her bending stripped.

Everything she'd fought to learn, gone in an instant. If that wasn't proof of Zuko's treachery, she didn't know what was.

Given the opportunity, she'd go after that bald monk of an avatar, too.

Azula gritted her teeth. "Enough is enough," she hissed, throwing the covers back. "You there!" she snapped, jerking her chin toward a willowy young servant who stood at the door.

The servant girl's amber-colored eyes widened, darting around the room.

"Don't just stand there! Your name. What is it?"

The servant girl rushed forward, extending her arms so that Azula could brace herself on them.

"Lin, miss." Lin's squeaky voice grated on Azula's nerves, and she flinched.

"Well, _Lin_, you're going to help me with a very special mission." Azula righted herself, trying her best to ignore the dull, throbbing pain in her body, and huffed. "But first, make me presentable. I can't leave looking hideous." 

* * *

He wanted to vomit.

Zuko stared at the faces of the press below him, their hungry eyes waiting for him to make a mistake. They were vicious and cruel, always trying to bait him into saying something he'd regret.

"…and so, to commemorate the centennial celebration of Phoenix Enterprises, we will be releasing 100,000 free copies of our latest and greatest accomplishment, the Aliwan X -the world's premiere virtual gaming system!"

Several members of the audience clapped, cheered, and roared. Cameras flashed, blinding him with their harsh white lights.

Mai elbowed him in the side.

Oh. Right.

"And for 10 of those lucky gamers, they will also receive an all expense paid trip to come here, the greatest city on Earth, to attend next week's Phoenix Celebration! Thank you! Now, my partner will take your questions."

More cameras flash. Shouts. Gasps.

Zuko turned from the podium and Mai took the stage, opening the floor to questions. He exhaled as he left the stage, adjusting his blazer.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like had someone else taken the seat of power. But, like both Aang and Iroh had told him, no one could change their destiny. No matter how much they tried.

Back inside the Phoenix Enterprise building, there was chaos. Guards were running after a group of people – all vaguely familiar and running straight for him. He wasn't sure if he should fight or greet the mysterious people running at him. His eyes were still clouded by pinpricks of color, a side effect of the bright camera flashes.

Even without clear vision, the sharp, scolding, "Zuko!" told him exactly who it was.

"Katara! So nice to…see you all again!"

Avatar Aang skipped formalities and pulled him into a side hug. "Before she starts, I'm-"

"How could you let her out! After she tried to kill you- she tried to kill Aang! She tried to kill all of us! And you let her out!" Katara's dark eyes narrowed and her arms were folded tightly over her chest. Her tiny foot tapped furiously against the marble floors. She stared hard, just waiting for him to open his mouth.

The second he did, she let in again.

"-I don't want to hear it! You're not only endangering us, but you're endangering Republic City. There is a reason we _all_ agreed to put her in that place!"

Zuko sighed, letting Katara finish her rant. He and Aang exchanged looks, one exasperated and the other apologetic. It was then he noticed Katara's very large, very extended belly. Had it really been so long since he'd seen his friends? "Whoa, whoa. Should you really be getting so worked up? Aang, tell her."

Aang laughed, throwing his head back. "He's right, Katara. It's too close to your due date to be getting upset. Remember the breathing I taught you – Ahh hoom…..Ahhh hoom…"

Katara exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge between her nose and repeating the same uncomfortable, loud breath Aang demonstrated.

Unable to help himself, Zuko laughed. Loud. For too many years, they had fought against each other, alongside each other. They'd fought in wars, skirmishes, and uprisings. But this, the scene was too domestic and Aang's frantic, childlike nature made the scene even more amusing.

His laughter felt foreign to him. Given the stress of recent events - of Azula. Mai. His father - he wasn't sure when the last time he'd laughed was.

He'd missed his friends – even if they were here to tear him a new one. "Look. I understand bringing Azula back home may not have been the wisest decision," he began, "but that place wasn't helping. Dr. Yakota even said she was making only small improvements. I'm having Yakota move into the house to look after her."

Aang nodded reluctantly, fearful of his wife's wrath. "I told her you had to have a good reason. Everyone deserves a second chance. Right?" Katara flashed him a piercing look. "Or, you know, a fifth or sixth one? Heh heh." Aang quickly silenced himself, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't like it."

Knowing it wasn't a good idea, Zuko quipped. "You came all the way just to tell me that?"

"No, Mr. Smarty Pants, we were already here. There's a healer here who specializes in childbirth." Katara grimaced, wrapping her hands around her tummy. She caressed it lovingly before straightening her shoulders. "We're just going to have to stay a little longer then. You know, to help keep an eye on things."

"On Azula, you mean."

Aang placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you think you can handle it, but we've all seen what she's capable of. We don't want you to get hurt, or anyone else for that matter. Toph can spare a few officers, and we'll help too."

Zuko wanted to protest, but he knew they weren't giving him a choice. Despite ending the 100 Year's War, there were still problems and it was still Aang's job to keep the balance.

Republic City was supposed to be the heart of a new world, a new era of peace.

If Azula was running around, Zuko wasn't sure how long that peace would last.


End file.
